custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Varkanax39/Archive 1
Your message to Toatapio What do you mean by link-boxes? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Are you referring to templates such as these? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Answer You mean the Category box or the templates that have varying links? Those with different colors? --Toatapio Nuva 04:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool way to talk Hey Varkanax, this is a coolio way for us to talk, huh? Your friend, Golden Ignika(AKA Blast) Templates You can use this as an example template for your template for example, by opening it's editing screen, copying the whole thing just changing the names. Then create an individual page for that template and put it there. I know I'm instructing you a bit hastily, just ask me what you don't understand and if you run into any problems. --Toatapio Nuva 13:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, first create an article titled "Template:Templatename." It is very important not to have a space after the colon. Then just copy and paste one of the templates and customize it. If you want me to create one for you, tell me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It's what I do. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, sorry. I was listening to some epic music and didn't notice. I'll get on it now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK. Got it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry for the delay in answering, but it's in the "symbols" bar. When editing an article, commonly used wiki markup codes appear near the bottom of the page. The "•" is on the very bottom row. And please don't ruin other people's templates. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yeah, that works. Maybe not when you want to create an original one, but go ahead. And copying and pasting is not the same thing as replacing someone else's content with your own. Have a nice day, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Answer Alright... It's very simple. Here is an example. If the Template page's name "Template:MatoranNav.", put on the article you want to put the template in. --Toatapio Nuva 04:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Templates Well... I don't honestly know what the problem is. If you start a link and don't finish it, that might cause templates to malfunction, or you might be making a spelling error in the template name... but honestly, I'm not sure. Are you sure you can't use templates? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It's the same character (just in an alternate universe) and it is mostly plagiarized canon content. As a result, the information shall be moved to Lariska. And try Template:Species3 if you have problems with the other two. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Uh... Why are you creating character templates for individual pages? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Aah... I see the problem. We're not supposed to create individual templates for characters; we just use the Toa, Rahi, OtherBeing, and other templates. To add writing to one of these templates, just do this: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] hey Hey man, sorry I didn't get to talk to you today- Call tomorrow and I'll try to talk, I had already been on the phone a lot today and was tired out; plus my cousin kept webcam calling. That Xaterex Multiverse main page is AWESOME and it should be sweet if The Slicer is helping us out. Over and out- -'Minish Link' 03:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Nightwatcher Don't use him for the front lines, as he would completely annihilate the other side. He's literally a destroyer of universes in the Gigas Magna Storyline, so make sure not to let him participate in the main battle. Nightwatcher is a bounty hunter, sso I imagine you can come up with something... Just remember to stick to character. And come up with lots of quotes for him. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry Sorry I hasn't been talking, get back to you tomorrow -'Minish Link' 01:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Call ya later, talking to my cuz right nows. -'Minish Link' 19:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Here's how This is an example: Gives you: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Cool. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Hey Hey, Mutant Shardak looks rather interesting.I think he should've had hands instead of hand connectors, though... Anyway, give me a call when you can. Check out Nightshade's Trivia, I did a very strange poem about her on Magnetic Poetry. Understand that it's so odd because you're limited in choice of words, but I redid the poem and will be making a subpage for it. ~Trilbs/Minish Glad you like it. I was just thinking about how I'm going to have to get Tahu for old times sake, even if the Stars are epic fail. On a random note, I wanted to let you know that oddly, Stars likes Warriors too. Stars as in, you know, the person. Did you see the Magnetic Poetry version, or the Deadly Angel version? The DA version is way, way better. I'm gonna put up some Twilight Being stuff. ~Trilbs/Minish Good point. Will do soon as I've updated story. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hello, i am one of the oldins. Jokin, Moc Contest? He's Creator613. Don't be fooled. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yes, i challenge you to a moc contest. Vehicle or matoran thing though. - Creator613 Re: You can use the model for who you want to,but,NOT the character I originally created him for,and the character in the picture,Makuta Serrakaan.And please give me credit for creating the M.O.C. . Hello there May I write for your storyline? I'm reading your stories, and I find them quite interesting. One more thing: may I give Dissolution a grammar check? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: Here's a picture that you can use,for the page. COntest I see...a fellow dark lord. Let us see what evils you can create, then! ~ I've read up until the Fourth Apprentice, which I am currently reading now, although I may have skipped a few books. Oh, and yes, you can enter that in your contest...its evil rivals even that of Teridax. It can appear in your stories, but it may have a completely different storyline role and name in my stories. ~ My Contest Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Can I help with it? Some things *I haven't seen TheSlicer on yet, maybe he's away for a day, I don't know *I would start reading right now, it looks interesting P.S. Is it inspired by the Gigas Magna Storyline? Wat did u do.... Wat did you do to relliers page? I entered ur contest... Also, I will soon give u my vehicle pic. Like Right Now. That's our little moc contest entry 4 me.-Creator613 Challenge I am impressed by your Dragon Rider. But I challenge you to an exclusive contest: you and me, to decide who can create the evillest MOC. I greatly anticipate this event. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA...ha...ha. Well, you get the point. You, me, evil challenge. HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!! ~ I'll enter it soon, it's just I keep forgetting to get my step-dad to take a picture. There. I entered it. Feel free to change the name. I got the chest and helmet design from him. But the rest was original. Sometime soon. I've already finished Diabolus, two other Demon Lords (canister sized), an Apocolypsian (Agori/Avtoran sized), and I'm working on a snake (2001 Canister sized/about 30 pieces), a hooded villain (dunno what size yet), and my most evil MoC (I plan for him to be taller than the Mata Nui Titan). Okay, I couldn't do the snake or hooded guy, but I replaced them with Brutax, a Rahkshi, a massive mutant Rahkshi, and the main villain (of the overall story). I finished all of those, but I haven't started on the most evil moc. I accept the invitation. Re: No prob,and thanks. P.S.You mean the Corpsian contest? Me again I want to write a death scene. That's all I know. I like death scenes. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Judge If He will, i will have the Slicer do it... SWEET! They finnaly made an artemis fowl wikia....-Creator613 They're not problems. I removed sections that should not be used in the templates. I can undo it... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'm cool Oh You can keep it. And actually, I may not be able to help with your storyline, since I only have limited amount of computer time while I'm on vacation. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Pridak Could you please create an article for your friend's MOC Pridak? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, it's the same character? OK... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Xaterex I'd sure want to help, but the bad thing is I can't reach the internet at the moment, I'm writing this on my mom's laptop, with which I can access the internet. Toa Fairon I was thinking about making a wiki fo the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline, should I do that? I am currently online, I wasn't a few hours ago, sorry for that, now should I proceed into making the wiki right now? Hello My name is . and I wanted to know whats the name of your self MOC its pretty cool he's on your Wiki It's created! Look at it here. Rollback A rollback is a user able to undo more than one edit at the same time with the "rollback" function. For more info, see . [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] You shall not answer to . You shal answer to me, the almighty Teridax. I accept your request to join the order. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User:Biogecko/Order of the Makutaverse|'Makutaverse]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'FOREVER!!!]] TIL Hello,Varkanax39,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAN SHAME!Jareroden97' sure I already did. Look at his talk page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: You can definitely use him in your canon,but,please give me a heads up if you are planning to kill him or anything. P.S.I accept your invite to join the wiki. Re: Here's his new form: Yeah,not much difference,but I gave him shin armor and a cape. Hey Hey, I'm not back yet. BTW, the Chzo.wikia.com wiki is being abandoned. I sent an adoption request for chzomythos.wikia.com which is MUCH better. Me and AK and Xykeb will work on it and that. Uh so yeah, not back yet. TTYL. ~Whoever the heck you think I am, but you know who I am therefore it is not a secret who I am so I should just leave my signature but for some reason I don't want to therefore I will continue with this exceptionally long stream of letters that could be called a sentence Also, which MoC won a contest? ~That person who previously told you you knew who he was but doesn't want to say his name for some strange reason and therefore he will probably continue signing his name with these useless and stupid signatures BS01. By a lot. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Fixed. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Contest Sorry 'bout the late reply, but anyway, thanks! 'Toa Fairon Re: Sure! P.S.Yes,I have read it. P.S.S.Hmm,my favorite character in Dissolution was probobally Skorpix. P.S.S.S.How about we make him appear in Twilight Void. In the Eternal Fight Contest,can I enter M.O.C.s that I have already posted? Excelent... The Witch King Forever Contest Sorry. The words "Light" and "Good" dont work well with me.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Re: If U want Me 2 Enter Another Moc, It isn't Gonna Be Canister Sized. Is vakax. Contest I will enter right away.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] I made the template code exponentially smaller (literally). I'll put up a new tutorial on the template page soon, which will tell you how to fix them... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Your Contest In your new contest, do your MOCs have to have an image? As it is well known my pages lack any images of themselves. --Chicken Bond 22:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) O.K, thanks. I've sent my entries, though I will upload pictures of each of my entries save one (Mersery) who isn't complete. Anyway thanks. --Chicken Bond 03:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I think I will I think I will. One thing, is it alternate or non-canon? I`d like such things if they don`t interfere with my own line(s). I hope I can choose out of all MoC`s I have. There wight not be many on my user page, I have lots. I also have a question regarding your sig. Do you know about the Noinclude command. It is used on templates, such as sigs. If you put categories or something between noinclude`s, they are shown on the template page, but not if you put the template somewhere, such as a talk page. Now, all user talks you posted your sig on, have your categories. I'll try. As the title says I will try I don't promise I will but I'll try. It's because I 1. DO NOT have a camera and 2. I CAN'T UPLODE ANY FRICKIN PICTURES. Toa manoc Wth Really WOn ur Contest?-Creator613 Re: Sure,you can write Chapter 3,as soon as Mazii0y5 finishes Chapter 2. l33v1ng @ [mailto:m3s@g3 m3s@g3 I am leaving a message. It is to inform you of the link to Dragon Cave. http://www.dragcave.net and my scroll is http://www.dragcave.net/user/gentleman-thief . Dis be an epic site. Also, if and when you sign up to Dragon Cave, input your username in the 'add me' box on http://greg-kennedy.com/dragcave/index.php (Egg Drop Soup). Readd yourself every day while you have eggs/hatchies. Minish Link Eternal game hi just letting you know I entered the eternal game and forged an alliance with the Slicer Contest Is it too late to enter your Fight to the Death Contest? If not, I want to join! Something you should know I'm sorry if deleting your stub articles annoys you. However, if you want to rewrite one, you don't have to start from scratch. You can just ask me to undelete it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: My cousin,Serrakaan1407,originally created Serrakaan,so you'ld have to ask him. Not the newest chapters, no. Have you read TLC? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yes,I've read it. P.S.Sure,you can go ahaid and write your chapter. Hey, did you quote me with that last line? And no, I have not read it, or at least not the whole thing. And I like them, yes, the Soul Marauders especially. So... what do you think of Nighwatcher and Tetrack? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hmmm,mabye you can write about Sikle and Dalgev's first run in with the forces ruling the universe.That's just a suggestion,though. P.S.Serrakaan1407 has allowed you to use Serrakaan in the contest. P.S.S.Sure,feel free to use any of your characters in the chapter. I accept your aoffer to join The Creators of Xaterex. I`m sorry I`m sorry, but I don`t think I`ll enter. I`m already planning to enter the thing of the same kind of TheSlicer, and I`m already too late to forge alliances. But could you enter My contest? I need entries. I`ll stop if I at least have 2 entries per Star. If you don`t want your MoC`s featured in another storyline, you can also choose to only take the award. Thanks. And I just wrote the last chapter of TLC; you may want to check it out. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Can I join the Creators of Xaterex? And if you're ok with it, can I be vice leader? Toa Fairon Well, I couldn't read your stories since I have been... busy. And did you read the FWS? I'm writing a chapter every once or so. 'Toa Fairon And I have some plans for the Gigas Magna Storyline, I MIGHT make a game, I don't know how long it's going to take, but I'd sure want help, I'd release the Beta version only because I don't have the complete TFC saga planned, I have most of them, but not all, so I'd like help with the game, or at least the Beta. 'Toa Fairon Sure! Sure, I'll join! Re: Yes,I read it. I read the newest chapter, and FYI, Void does not work for the Brotherhood. He uses people as agents to spy on different organizations. Fyxon and Necuas are some of them. [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Eternal Game Can I write a chapter? Just tell me what your plans are. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Warlord When will the Warlord appear? Re: Sure,I'll write some chapters! Sorry, I can't write a chapter right now. You go ahead. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Naho Contest Could you please enter the Naho Contest? You can enter toa of Water MoCs that you already have made, if you are ok with that image becoming the unoficial image for the Naho page at BRW. Clubs Yeah, I'll join the Creators of Xaterex. And sure, you can join the Order of Infinity! I'll add you to the members list. Chapter Can I write chapter 6? Contest You got more people on your contest than I did on mine. So, I'm asking you if you could invite some of your friends to enter my contest, User:Shadowmaster/Contest 2. The invite name is Template:SMC. If you accept this offer, you will become the head The Great Order's invitations department. Re: Sure,you can write any chapter after 7. P.S.I'm glad you liked the chapter. P.S.S.yes,I did like your chapter. Eternal game may I write a chapter? Odst grievous I might be able to do one tomorrow. PS: Where is the Rahkshi of Growth? When does it come in? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] My newest blog post Please check it out and give me your opinion! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sounds good to me. P.S.Sure,I'll write Chapter 10! I might not be able to do it for a few hours, but I think I'll be able to do it today. And how do you plan to kill Nightwatcher? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Little question Was The Eternal Game inspired by the FuSoTech World Survival? The notice saying to enter is the same as mine, and it's a contest like story, which the FWS also is, and the FWS is inspired by SOTF, which is currently on hold, due to that, I wanted to make a sort of spoof of it, and did that, then I made notices for it. P.S. Did you notice my new blog post(s)? Toa Fairon ' Well, I spoofed it off of Survival of the Fittest, which was really popular at the time, I followed the entire season 1, then I followed season 2, which was also pretty cool, but I eventually got bored of the thing, and decided it would be time to make a good well written spoof, which came in September last year, it looked like it was going to be a HUGE success, but when it was launched, it didn't actually go that well, and we didn't have any idea, so we cancelled it. Then, January this year, I wanted to write something, but didn't have ANY idea for any of my stories, so I decided to restart FWS, and started making the notices, and told people to enter their MOCs, and I made rules (To which some people, like Creator613, no offense to him, really, don't listen to) which would be applied every season, if people don't listen to these rules 2 times then they would be disqualifiied and then are not allowed to enter until a certain time (Believe me, that's horrible if you're not allowed to enter). If you want to know more about SOTF, go here, that's where I used to come take a look, until I made FWS, which is some sort of a spoof, but also an action story. 'Toa Fairon ' Thanks for saying FWS is 1.000 times better than TEGC, I think of FWS as a hobby project I'm doing beside all my other projects. 'Toa Fairon ' Thanks WooHoo man, I had a really great lol there!!!! Unbelieveable, what you've managed to do with Orthodax... Never thougt of him that way, but it fits him really well, as he was intended to be an assasin in the first place! Thanks, for making them appear, I'm glad! If you want to ask me about infoboxes, please use my talk page. We're using Category:Information Templates, which are not BS01 templates, but instead heavily modified versions. The same ones I showed you a month ago. And I'm updating TEG again. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hey Have you read my new story? OK, sure, you can email me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Huh? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Um... YES... I thought we already knew that... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Main Villain Who is the main villain of your story? TEG Can I write Chapter 11? Creators of Xatrex can i join that club Hey So...did you like my chapter? Thank you very much!(: PLEase enter Please enter my contest You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Varkanax39, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 It's supposed to be updated every weekend, but I was inactive last time and therefore was incapable of carrying out the task. I will commence now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your message whatever the title was Hey, I've been really busy lately... I think it depends on when you can see me because I'm really busy... I should be able to talk to you tomorrow, methinks -'Minish Link' 01:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:TEGC Well, as I don't want to bomb your pets stomach (Kidding) I'll join. Odst grievous 13:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) My Comp [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] I think you should enter under Eelta too, your a good MoC-ist. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Eternal Game - Millennium To make things easier for you when it comes to describing Millennium in the Eternal Game, I've uploaded a picture of him to make things easier. --Chicken Bond 05:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness OK,Here's my premise for Chapter 8: Yes to all three. I didn't finish updating the main page; I was at my martial arts class. Will update now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) My comp Eelta is a Toa of Lightning. Toa of lightning are usually coloured yellow. But leave your entry in their. Add another MOC if you want, but don't delete it. If it's the only entry, she will be the first toa of lightning to be coloured blue. Eternal Game Can i DO Something Vakax And Maserix? Grisly, Painful, Deadly, Anything?-Creator613 Why would it be? It's growing in popularity now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Of course! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) =/ I won't be able to see you this week, I'm really busy... I've been really busy lately.... -'Minish Link' 01:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't really know, it depends... Also, you should archive your talk page, I archived my ZP one when I had like 25/26 headings :P -'Minish Link' 13:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Template It does? Since when? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry... what? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Fixed I fixed the new pages. About The Game I know that Speewaa is in The Eternal Game. Does that mean her pet scarabax Spaunauh is too? And if Speewaa, Spaunauh, or Jorbyy die, please don't make it gross. Thanks, BATERRA1202 May I Please? I know i sound like a hyperactive little kid but can i please write a chapter of The Eternal Game? I don't really intend to kill any characters, but if I did they would only be mine. Well? PleasePleasePleasePlease? I eagerly await your response. Baterra1202 20:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Seven Traitors Sure. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dredzek I'll get on it asap. --Chicken Bond 06:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Uh... long story... See ThatDevilGuy's talk... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:33, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Done and Dusted! There, I've uploaded my image of Makuta Dredzek. You can see it on his page here. --Chicken Bond 01:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Characters in TEG Well, I want Speewaa to ambush someone (anyone) and kill them with her missile launcher. 10 torshurrrs die (any way) and 15 baterra die (any way) Thanks. Don't do anything to Speewaa yet please keep her alive for the chapter. Baterra1202 19:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- Sure! I'd be happy to help. Just leave a list of articles that need updating and I'll get onto it. --Chicken Bond 21:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, they did fight, but no one wrote the actual fight. Mabye I'll do that... Jareroden97 17:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Sure! I just took a look at your category with your pages. Do you want me to update them ALL. It's a bit of a big task. --Chicken Bond 00:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, then! Which articles would you like me to primarily focus on updating? --Chicken Bond 00:23, June 11, 2010 (UTC) the eternal game R u going to update TEG anytime soon? I want to see what happens to the other contestants. ******Baterra1202 Varkanax VS Benjarmin I got it uploaded in TCOD, it's in Chapter 5! Jareroden97 18:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Editing I'll be able to edit in a few minutes, i'm being forced to walk my dog XD. Anyways, how about we start with Shardak, his section on his time in the Eternal Game has very little info. --Chicken Bond 00:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Gah, I've just come back! I'll update in your absence. --Chicken Bond 01:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Alliance? So you want an alliance between Blast and Speewaa and Spaunauh? The sickle was a nice touch, by the way. ******Baterra1202 Huh? Hmm, maybe Wikia's having a problem. Try refreshing the page. And what is it that I deleted? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. My mistake. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Contest I'll try to enter, but no promises. Jareroden97 01:11, June 14, 2010 (UTC) The Eternal Game Uh, how do you plan to kill the Element Lord Of Robotics? (if u weren't going 2, don't change ur mind) ******Baterra1202 OK. I can wait. ******Baterra1202 The Forever Wars! The Forever Wars fight to the death contest is now open! Enter now! ************Baterra1202 Yeah, I saw your comment on the talk page. Thanks for calling BU awesome and original. If you're asking me to intervene, as an administrator, I'm supposed to let users work these conflicts out yourselves. As a friend, I agree that it looks like obvious plagiarism. But you're still supposed to find a way to work it out yourselves. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) And one more thing: Who is Artidax? (I need to know, 'cuz he's in BU, and I'm about to start.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re Do u have any other ideas for a title? ******Baterra1202 Speewaa48 Speewaa48 is a totally bogus account. I'm tired of claiming Speewaa, Jorbyy, and Spaunauh as my own when in fact my little sister made them. But she doesn't want an account, so I just wrote that down anyway. If you ever see someone with that name, it's her. ******Baterra1202 Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, will do! Jareroden97 16:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) OK You can change your vote. And I'm not going to write anything now (I just updated TDR and Shadowlands today, and my writing muscles need a rest.) BTW, have you read all of TDR yet? You should. I need input... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so you've read it? Oops. What about the latest two chapters? And no, I haven't read it. I don't like reading the plot synopsis before the story. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah. And I have decided not to let my writing muscles relax after all. I'll do a spelling.grammar check on TEG, and then I'll write another chapter. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) One more thing: whatever happened to Brominax and Antidax? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Storyline Yes, it was. Good assumption. Uh Well, actually, I was just about to update TDR. I'll do TEG later today. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Tadpole Looky looky, here be the Bull Frog Tadpole. -'Minish' Link Sorry, I have to go... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I finished the chapter. I think you'll like it. Also, only one person dies here (Tetrack). Is that a record or something? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll write the next one. (BTW, the Scarabax thing wasn't in my original plan. I came up with it once I saw the million or so Scarabax that Baterra1202 had entered.) And what plans do you have regarding the following: *The Baterra army *Antidax *Zaeron *WHERE IS SHARDAK? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait! What about the Baterra??? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Got it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Redwall Awesome, I've gotten to "Doomwyte"! Jareroden97 16:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Archive 2